


Sleeping On The Subway

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Humanstuck, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sees a sleeping Karkat on a subway, shenanigans ensue. Inspired by a prompt by pumpkinsdean on tumblr. (Side note- before anyone asks, Karkat is Puerto Rican in this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping On The Subway

It's that kid again. Dave's seen him a few times before, usually on early morning trains. This time, it's only about 8 at night, not exactly early, or morning. He's sitting across from Dave, slouching in his seat, his curly black hair covering his eyes. Dave shifted, pretending he wasn't ogling the hot stranger. It wasn't until he heard soft snoring coming from him did he realize that the kid had fallen asleep. Dave sees it now, he's curled into himself and drooling just the tiniest bit. That should disgust Dave. It doesn't. He's considering maybe poking him to wake him up, but damn, he looks so peaceful sleeping there, or, as peaceful as you can be on a speeding train. Dave notices the dark purple smudged under his eyes, and his decision is made. He won't wake him up. Admiring him unashamedly behind his shades, Dave notices how goddamn cute this kid is. He seems short, but, Dave can't really tell while he's sitting. His hair is shockingly black, eyebrows too, and his skin is a shade of golden tan Dave's only ever dreamed of. His eyelashes are long and just as bold a black as his hair.  
He's wearing a grey and black striped hoodie that's a little too tight, showing off a pudgy tummy, that resembles his soft cheeks. Fuck, would Dave like to hold those cheeks as he kisses him. The train nears his stop, and Dave comes up with an idea. Pulling a small pad of paper and a pen from his backpack, he carefully wrote out a small message to the boy on a piece of paper then placed it on his lap gently. The train pulls to a stop, and Dave gets up, then walks over to the door to leave. Mystery boy wakes up at the sound of the screeching brakes, and sits up, blinking. He mutters an impressive string of curse words, and notices the note on his lap. He reads it. "To the cutie sleeping on the subway, hit me up." Followed by Dave's name and number. He looks up, and notices the tall guy in glasses standing by the doors.  
"Did you leave this?" His groggy voice startles Dave, who jumps, and blushes.  
"I, um, yeah." He nods.  
"Well, uh, hi Dave." The boy says, and stands up too. Dave was right. He is short.  
"Hi." Dave says, blushing still.  
"I'm Karkat." Mystery boy, er, Karkat says.  
"Hi Karkat." Dave says. The doors open to the station open. "This your stop?" Karkat shakes his head no. "Next." he says.  
"Well, this is mine, so, until we meet again?" Dave says, then holds his hand out for Karkat to shake. Karkat takes it, and Dave, instead, brings it to his lips and kisses it sweetly. Karkat blushes a brilliant shade of crimson. Dave lets his hand go, as turns to leave.  
"Until next time?" He asks.  
"Uh, yeah, I guess."


End file.
